Jr's Family
by charmedfan120
Summary: There is one more battle that brings forth the two most powerful lines of witches in history Halliwell and Cromwell! To protect a child that is the key to a power like no other but happens when Jr starts looking for his biological family? Which will ignite a war between witches and the Elders family will die and secrets revealed!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Henry Mitchell Jr is the son of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell and is the younger brother of twins Tamora and Kat Mitchell.

Jr loves his family all sides of them both normal and magical and to be honest he didn't care for the magic side.

To Jr magic is magic and it's a part of them not him which he thanks as he sees it as a extra burden due to the responsibility that comes with them.

Henry Jr was saved by Paige who orbed him out of his biological mother's womb and adopted him later on even though but Jr never knew this he was just told magic skipped him.

But his entire life is about to change in one day no matter if he wants it or not so be warned Jr has a little adventure to go on.

Jr better be ready who knows what he find the people he never knew the people that he would learn to love and would he be able to find his true family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is just another day Jr thought to himself get dressed, go to school then back home.

That all his day consist of Jr thinks to himself just a regular day but why did it feel different as if something is going to happen something.

But that's enough of this Jr has just finished getting ready for school and comes downstairs from his room and walks downstairs into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

Once in the kitchen he grabs a muffin off the side leaves the kitchen and goes into the living room and picks up his school bag and walks to the door only to be stopped by the twins.

"Wait up Jr" Shouts Tamora

"What do you want Tamora"? Asks Jr

"Mum told me to give you these potions and this athame" Replies Tamora handing them over to him

"Wow a magic knife and some potions lucky me" Said Henry Jr who puts them in his bag then walks out to meet a friend before school


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After meeting his friend Tom the two walk to school together talking about whatever has been going on at school and out of school.

Tom and Jr have been friends for a quite a long time and are close but there is two things that are keeping both friends from being closer one from each friend.

While walking to the school there was something in the air a sweet humming sound one that just felt peaceful.

"Do you hear that" Asks Jr

"Hear what" Replied Tom

"That humming sound" Said Jr

"No all I can hear is traffic bro" Replies Tom

Once at the school the two friends walk to the lessons and embarked on their day of learning.

The two friends have the most of the same classes so they sit together and do their work.

After their third period the two friends go to get lunch they walk to one of the local take away that are open and get a tray of chips each and a drink and start to walk back.

But once again the same humming is around in the air calling out to him again which makes Jr wonder!

However Jr left this to himself and waited till the end of the day when he got home to think about this strange humming he always hears.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jr is now back at home on his computer finishing some homework off when he hears Paige call for him.

"Jr come down here for a moment please" Shouts Paige, Jr gets up from his desk and walks downstaris to the kitchen were Paige and Henry are standing

"What do you want mum"? Asks Jr

"We have something to tell you" Replies Paige

"What do you want to tell me" Asked Jr

"There no easy way to tell you this but were going to have too" Said Henry

"Tell me what" Shouts Jr wanting to know despritly

"Your adopted" Replied his parents in a unexpected unison these two words sink hard into Jr's harte

"Adopted like adopted that adopted" Asks Jr in shock

"Yes your adopted Paige saved you after your biological mother was shot with arrow and she died" Says Henry

"This way too much do the twins know" Asked Jr

"Yes they knew" Spoke Paige

"They know" Shouted Jr


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Those two words haven't sunk in yet they just floating around in Jr's head not leaving him alone.

Adopted the mere word can bring about pain and hurt yet love and comfort yes Jr is adopted but he got to be with a loving family who knows what his biological family is really like.

Jr has been walking around the streets for the past hour just thinking declining phonecalls from the twins and his mum and dad.

Jr still hears the humming in the air but this time it's filled with sadness even pain and Jr could feel it no matter how hard he tried too.

By the time Jr got back it was late Jr has been out for a couple of hours by now just thinking wondering what his life would be if he wasn't adopted by Paige and Henry.

What if he was living with his biological family what if there alive what would Jr's life be like there only one way too find out.

But the question is that is it Jr's destiny to find out or is it too never know it's risk that Jr is willing to pay.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Jr finds himself waking up in a new world that only came to light yesterday a world he doesn't know how to live in.

A world that he has to get used too or he will surly sink so Jr has to be strong and try and figure out all he needs to of his biological family so he can truly find out who he is.

Well that what Jr thinks anyway today is Saturday and the two friends agreed to meet and hang out today like they normally do.

On the streets we see the two frinds meet up and get on a bus to travel to a part of the town which is far distance from were they live.

As soon as the two friends get off the bus they go to the pictures to watch a movie then after the movie is finished they decied to go and get something to bite.

Sitting down in some fast food place they two friends had bought a chicken burgur each and some fries with a drink.

"That was the worst hour of my life" Said Tom

"Well my worst hour of my life was yesturday" Replies Jr

"Why was that the worst hour of your life" Asks Tom

"Yesturday I found out that I'm adopted" Says Jr

"So" Spoke Tom

"So I don't know who I am" Speaks Jr

"Of course you know who you are you just have this need to find out were you come from" Said Tom

"Your right but how am I going to find out"? Asked Jr

"Ask your parents see what they know" Replied Tom


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Jr returns home Jr walks into the house then straight into the living room seeing his adoptive parents sat down watching TV.

Jr goes and sits down next to his adoptive parents and gathers his thoughts before he opens his mouth to say.

"Do you have any idea who they were" Asks Jr

"Your mother was just a teenager who got shot by a darklighter," Says Paige

"Your biological dad is a thug named Christopher Mercer" Replies Henry

"Not that Christopher Mercer," Asked Jr

"Yes that Christopher" Speaks Paige

"Time to pay a visit to a mafia son" Replies Jr who then walks out of the house and into the streets

* * *

It wasn't easy needless to say for Jr to get a visiting order to see Christopher Mercer and let just says Jr isn't really clean on seeing him.

Jr makes his way slowly into the prison waiting room with his visitation order in his hand waiting to be called out.

There are two officers in the waiting room keeping an eye on the visitors who are either really wanting to see father/mother even brother or sister whatever relation or friend.

But not for Jr who is this man how long has been a part of the criminal word would being his biological son put him in danger even his friends.

Oh no this is a bad idea a very bad idea and Jr should know he made plenty of them in his life just as Jr is about to get up and leave his name is called out and the Jr entries the visiting section of the prison.

* * *

In that room where the visitors sitting at one side of the room with thick glass between them with holes Jr sits down in the only chair left available and takes a deep breath before he looks up and sees Chris!

Jr stares at Chris and finds himself feeling a mixture of emotions anger yet he can't help but stare at some of the similar features they share.

An example of one of these features is their green eyes and button like noise.

Before Jr can say anything Christopher opens his mouth to say something Jr did expect and was not happy to hear.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here" Said Christopher

"I know I shouldn't but I have questions but you have answers to give" Replies Jr

"I can't give you answers they will only bring danger," Says Christopher

"It's too late for the whole parenting thing just give me the answers and I'll gladly never see you again" Snaps Jr

"Just like Zeus" Spoke Christopher with fury in his voice

"What did you say" Asked Jr

"Nothing goodbye Henry" Snaps Christopher who gets up and leaves

"Did he just call me Henry" Spoke Jr but of course he receives no answer


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the way home from the prison Jr finds himself crossing the street and walking over to the park.

What is Jr doing going to a park at this time well soon you find out and so will he now on park grounds Jr makes his way to the water fountain to witness something magical.

Jr stands near the water fountain and watches in awe as the mist rises and three beautiful women rise from the water and begin to dance.

You guessed it these aren't ordinary women they are nymphs you know the ones that protect and enhance nature.

* * *

"It can't be your nymphs" Said Jr in shock of seeing them it's one thing to hear about them but to see them is another thing

"Violet the child look at him he looks so much like," Says Liz before Daphne interrupts her

"Liz you can't speak his name no one can I apologize child" Replies Daphne

"I can't believe I'm standing here with nymphs" Speaks Jr

"Why did you call us child" Asked Violet

"What do you mean I just as this feeling to come here" Replied Jr

* * *

The three nymphs look at each other for a moment and begin to fall deep into thought the boy summoned us without knowing or wanting something can't be right.

The child is the son of Paige Mitchell a charmed one this can't just be more than a mistake this is something deeper but what he looks like him but why?

* * *

"It was more than child enters the water we want to show you something" Says Liz

"Why" Asks Jr

"Do you trust us" Replied Violet

"Yes" Said Jr

"Then do what we say" Said Daphne then Jr enters the fountain and within seconds the four disappear beneath the waters and reappear in the forest


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now in the forest, Jr follows the nymphs deep into the forest to a stone alter which has four stepping stones around the altar.

Jr is both amazed at what he is seeing but wonders why he is here he nothing more than a mortal it should be the twins even his cousins but not him.

Before Jr can think any more about this he hears Liz's voice call out to him.

* * *

"Child we here" Spoke Liz

"Where are we what is here" Asked Jr

"This is where it began their past your future" Replies Daphne

"You don't have to just feel look deep inside of yourself," Says Violet

"I don't understand please speak straight forward," Asks Jr

"Our time is up its sunrise remember what we said child look inside of yourself that where the key lies" Speaks Liz and the three nymphs fade from view and Jr finds himself back in the park

* * *

After Jr's encounter in the park with the nymphs Jr returns home and does his homework before retiring to bed and sleep the night away.

It only took about forty minutes for Jr to fall asleep but once asleep Jr finds himself drifting off to the world he once knew or felt a part of.

Jr finds himself floating on a broken door out in the nowhere in the sea with nature in fury heavy rain and winds everywhere waves rising up and down.

Jr's breathing is heavy soaking wet wearing his pajamas Jr holds on tight to the broken door trying to stay afloat.

Then out of nowhere a wave beneath Jr rises and so high Jr's hands could reach the moon then falls and Jr crashes into the water.

Deep under the waves Jr finds himself swimming for his life trying to push back the bitter cold that burns.

But as he swims he finds himself going further down into the depths of the sea and Jr begins to hear a mysterious voice.

* * *

"Let go" Says the voice but Jr continues to struggle

"No, I can't" Screamed Jr which surprises him the fact he can talk while underwater

"Free me Henry free me" Shouted the voice Jr just can't take it more and screams at the top of his lungs and wakes up on his bed and the bedroom door swings open seeing Henry standing there

"Henry what's wrong," Asks Henry

"Nothing just a bad dream" Replies Jr

"No, it's not your soaking wet" Said Henry


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following day Jr gets up early for school and leaves just as quick to avoid being questioned by his parents.

Jr meets his friend Tom and they walk to school together while walking down a small and narrow street on the way to school the two friends start talking to pass the time.

Tom is the first to speak as he wasn't sure if Jr was ready to talk and there is only one way to find out so.

* * *

"So" Said, Tom

"So" Replied Jr

"How did it go meeting him," Asks Tom

"Terrible he wouldn't answer any of my questions," Says Jr

"He abandons you he could at least answer your questions" Snaps Tom

"Yeah I know right he mentioned Zeus for some reason but I have no idea who he is" Spoke Jr

"I bet who would know, " Says Tom

"Who" Asked Jr

"Ms. Frizzle we have today third and last period" Replies Tom

"You're a genius Tom" Said Jr

"I know don't rub it in" Laughs Tom


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first two lessons at school went slow it was just copying off the board and answering a few questions here and there.

Tom and Jr are a part of a class of five Tom, Jr, Rose, Mindy and John all five love Ms. Frizzle as she is a kind loving teaching with a thirst for knowledge and adventure.

Now in her classroom, Tom and Jr sit down together and wait for Ms. Frizzle who enters about a minute or two after the entire class enters.

* * *

"Good afternoon children" Says Ms. Frizzle

"Good afternoon Ms. Frizzle" Reply all the children in the class

"Today children we going on a trip," Said Ms. Frizzle

"What kind of trip Ms. Frizzle are we going Buckingham palace again" Asked Mindy

"No Mindy we going to outer space" Speaks Ms. Frizzle

"Really Ms. Frizzle," Asks Jr and Tom

"Yes now come on class time to get on the bus," Said Ms. Frizzle and the students get out of their seats and make their way down the halls out onto school grounds then into the bus and Ms. Frizzle then drives off before the bus transforms into a rocket and flys off into outer space


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While the kids are at school it only leaves Paige and Henry in the house alone once they defeat a couple of demons and other stuff.

Henry and Paige are sat down in their living room watching TV when Henry decides to tell Paige what happened last night!

Henry takes a moment to think about how he is going to explain to his wife what happened last night Jr is a mortal these things that happen to sisters and them find some magical solution but this could be difficult for Jr.

* * *

"Paige" Said Henry

"Yes Henry" Replied Paige

"Something strange happened last night," Says Henry

"Henry you're married to a witch there no such thing as strange" Replies Paige

"Henry last night had a bad dream" Speaks Henry

"Aw poor boy did he want a bedtime story" Jokes Paige

"It was more than that he was soaking wet like he just went swimming" Spoke Henry

"Wow, what was he dreaming"? Asked Paige

"I don't know he wouldn't talk about it but waking up like that isn't normal" Replied Henry

"I check the book after I finished this adoption file for the agency" Says Paige who walks over and kisses Henry on the cheek


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once Paige finished the adoption file she orbs over to the manner in the attic and walks over to the book.

Paige begins to search through the book looking for something anything that can help her son Henry from whatever is scaring him enough he won't talk about it.

It has now been an hour and Paige has searched the book four times and it's getting her nowhere.

* * *

"This is hopeless" Shouts Paige in frustration

"That not how a Halliwell witch should think," Says a voice Paige hasn't heard in a while a bright white orb comes and leaves and the ghost of Patty floats there

"Mom," Said, Paige

"Yes Paige I'm here" Replies Patty

"I need to find a way to save Jr but there nothing in the book and I don't know what to do" Sobs Paige

"Don't cry you won't find anything in the book as it's nothing to do with demons or witchcraft this is his path" Speaks Patty

"What do you mean it's his path" Asks Paige

"What I say I already said too much be careful my daughter Cromwell remember the name Cromwell" Said Patty before vanishing in white orbs

* * *

Anyway while Paige was talking to Patty in the highest part of the heavens we have the Elders walkers around having one of their meeting discussing threats to themselves and good witches.

This meeting is highly unregular as all the Elders as present even those who are meant to be training the new whitelighters develop their powers and how they should act in our world.

* * *

"Last night there was abnormal and extremely powerful magical shift in the world" Said an Elder

"That is what we think it was" Replies another Elder

"What we know for sure is that this was no mere light or dark magic this was something beyond that," Says an Elder

"Could it be?" Asks an Elder before being interrupted

"Do not mention them it is impossible we took back their powers" Snaps an Elder

"Not all their powers remember how we thought the Titans were defeated" Speaks an Elder

"Are you suggesting that Athena and Poseidon live" Shouted another Elder

"What I'm saying we can't rule anything out for now all new whitelighters remain up here" Replies an Elder


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Now back to Tom and Jr with Ms. Frizzle who are now in outer space with the other students.

The inside of the bus has also transformed to the interior and the build of a rocket to protect both Ms. Frizzle the children.

So far the children and Ms. Frizzle have visited Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter while learning the information that goes with each planet for their project.

* * *

"Why do we have to learn about the solar system" Asked Rose

"We learn about the solar system so we can better understand our home and our place in the universe" Replies Ms. Frizzle

"Will we get to do this again" Asks Mindy

"Who knows" Said Ms. Frizzle

"Oh please let us stay longer this is so much fun" Said Rose

"Yeah please, Ms. Frizzle"Begs Tom but Jr is just silent showing no sign of communication just looking out thinking

* * *

Why is this happening to me I don't want any of this the voice won't leave me alone it's always saying cruel things?

The voice says to me that my parents hate me they only took me in out of pity I know it's not true but god it still hurts.

I wish it would just leave me alone I can't sleep because he says he wants me and he won't leave me alone not even in sleep.

* * *

"Is there something wrong" Asks Rose to Jr

"No, nothing wrong" Replies Jr just been broken out of his chain of fault

"Are you sure?" Asked Ms. Frizzle

"If you say so you can talk to me you know that don't you?" Asks Tom

"Yeah I know and thanks, Tom you're the best" Replied Jr

"Right it almost the end of school time to go back" Speaks Ms. Frizzle

"Oh no Ms. Frizzle can we stay a little longer" Asks Mindy

"Sorry child we can't" Replies Ms. Frizzle who then sets the bus to return back to earth back outside school and begins to steer in that direction


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once Ms. Frizzle and the class returned to earth school was over so the children left the bus and walked home to their families.

Tom and Jr walked home together but went their separate ways when Tom reached his house which is around the corner from Jr's house.

Jr opens his front door and walks through into the hallway then closes the door behind him and walks into the living room and sees in the dining room Paige, Henry, and the twins sat at the dining room table.

* * *

"Jr we need to talk" Said Henry

"There nothing to talk about I just had a bad dream" Replies Jr who sits down once given the motion by his mom to do so

"It's isn't nothing and if you don't talk about it then we can't help you" Spoke Paige

"Grams says we need to someone who is a Cromwell," Says Kat

"What like Oliver Cromwell" Jokes Jr

"Henry" Snaps Paige

"They doing this out of spite they wish to be like you plain and simple" Spoke the voice which only Jr can hear

"Leave me alone you're lying" Shouts Jr who storms out the dining room and runs into his room and locks the door

"Where did that come from" Asked Tamora

* * *

After that conversation back at school in her classroom we see Ms. Frizzle at her desk looking into a crystal ball talking with someone we all should know.

Who is this person I give you hint she a Cromwell yeah I know pretty bad tip but keep reading.

* * *

"Hello Frizzle how are you" Asks the Cromwell

"Fine what about you Aggie" Replies Ms. Frizzle

"Doing fine I wanted to speak to you to warn you about some powerful magic that been released?" Says Aggie

"I heard Aggie I put it off as a rumor but magic will seek magic be careful friend and tell Gwen and Marnie to do" Spoke Ms. Frizzle

"Don't worry I will for now keep an eye out for anything suspicious" Replied Aggie

"I will dear friend never have I failed" Said Ms. Frizzle

"Never say never friend I must leave now Frizzle," Says Aggie then her image vanishes from the crystal ball


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Jr stormed out the dining room and into his bedroom he's sitting on the carpet floor which is blue broken down in tears.

Jr is just trying to get this voice out of his head so badly he can't take it more haunting him every day never leaving him alone not for one second denying him any form of happiness!

* * *

"You have the power free me" Says the voice

"Leave me alone just leave me alone please" Sobs Jr

"This is your destiny child you can't avoid it" Snaps the voice

"I have no destiny" Replies Jr

"You're special just do it free me" Shouts the voice

"I'm not special I'm nothing leave me be" Screams Jr then out of nowhere Paige orbs Henry and herself up along with the twins into the room but they orbed themselves

"Henry what's going on," Asks a concerned Paige

"Mommy, daddy it won't go away it won't leave me be" Cries Jr

"What won't leave you alone" Asked Tamora

"The voice it never goes" Said Jr

"They can't help you only I can free me Henry free me" Shouts the voice

"No, leave me alone" Sobbed Jr

"Enough of this plan b" Spoke Paige who grabs Paige and then the five orb out the house and into the attic of the Halliwell manner

* * *

Now in the attic Jr is sitting down on the sofa trying desperately to ignore the voice but it just won't leave him alone.

Henry is sat beside his son trying his best to comfort his son but Jr is just to overwhelmed by this voice that is tormenting him 24 7.

Kat and Tamora are setting up a circle of white candles and are lighting them while Paige is finding the correct page which tells them the spell required to summon a ghost.

* * *

"Found it hears these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee I summon thee cross now the great divide" Chants Paige and then a white comes and leaves leaving the ghost of Penny there

"Grams I was trying to contact mom" Spoke Paige

"I know but this is something she can't help you with" Replies Grams

"Something is haunting Jr a voice none of us can hear" Said Henry

"Could it be no it can't be?" Says Grams

"What is it," Asks the twins

"Nothing poor child" Replied Grams who walks over Jr who is still sitting on the sofa

"Please help me it won't leave me alone" Begs Jr

"Don't worry young Henry the first step is to sleep" Spoke Grams

"No, I can't sleep he won't let me sleep he still be there," Says Jr

"Not, this time, he won't I'll put you under enchanted sleep you won't dream you won't have any flashbacks you just sleep" Said Grams trying to reassure her great grandchild

"What do I do" Asked Jr

"First I want you to get comfortable then I'll put you asleep and we take it from there" Replies Grams

* * *

Jr cuddles up to Henry and rests his head on Henry's chest ready for the enchantment to be placed upon him.

Henry can't help but pull a little smile it has been so long since himself and Jr have been this close.

Grams then reaches one of her hands to Jr's head and begins to recite something in latin or welsh and Jr drifts off into a calm and relaxing sleep.

* * *

"Rest now Henry" Spoke Grams

"Is this going to work" Asked Paige

"This was the easy part the next part is that finding out what the voice wants with him" Replied Grams

"What till we do until then,a" Asks Tamora

"Until then keep an eye on him perhaps he walks to school with the twins for now" Says Grams

"Thank you grams," Speaks Paige

"No need to thank me he family remember what Patty said find the Cromwells they closer than you think" Replied Grams who then leaves in a white orb


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It turns out Jr needed more sleep than anyone could think of Jr sleeps the rest of the day away and doesn't wake up until about 8am the next day.

Jr's eyes begin to slowly open and quickly adjust to the light coming from the windows in the attic.

Jr notices the sound of snores which ain't coming from him but in fact his dad who must have fallen asleep not long after Jr was put to sleep.

Henry's breathing is light and calm nothing to show that anything bad is happening.

Before Jr can think any more about his father's annoying and very loud snoring Jr is startled when Henry wakes up and puts his son in a headlock!

* * *

"Dad" Yells Jr

"I knew you were awake you can't fool me that easy" Chuckles Henry, Jr can't help but try and squirm his way out his dad grip

"I'm not getting out of this way am I" Asks Jr

"Nope" Replies Henry and the two share loud and heavy laughs together Paige and the twins also stayed the night not wanting to run the risk of waking Jr up

"Oh you two are awake at last," Says Piper upon entering the manner

"Yes we are how are you feeling Jr," Asked Henry

Jr takes a moment to think to listen carefully trying to look out that tormenting voice that makes it life mission haunt Jr and hears nothing.

"I hear nothing it worked aunt Piper, Grams did it she took the voice away" Cheers Jr who jumps off the sofa once his dad lets him out headlock

"Grams only did part of it now we need to figure out what the voice wants with you" Replies Piper

"Well we can do that later right now I have a friend to meet and maths test see ya," Said Jr makes a run for it downstairs and into living room where he guessed his school bag would be and he was right

* * *

Jr intended to get his bag and meet his friend Tom straight away but instead he finds himself walking with the twins.

Needless to say, neither Jr or the twins are happy about this and the three are making sure the others know.

"I can't believe we stuck on babysitting duty" Snaps Tamora

"I can hear you know and I didn't want to do this" Replies Jr

"Dad killing two birds with one we babysit you and then we don't get to see our boys" Said Kat

"What Tamora is with someone" Shouts Jr

"What of it," Asks Tamora

"Well make sure his parents have good fire insurance" Jokes Jr and Kat can't help but laugh

* * *

Before Tamora could respond they arrive at Tom's house and Jr walks over to the front door and waits a moment only for the door to open and Tom to walk outside and close the door.

Tom is just as much as shocked and annoyed to see the twins he doesn't hate the two but your brother has friends and your sisters have friends that how it is.

"Hi Henry what are the twins doing here" Asks Tom

"Don't ask let's go before you find your house on fire" Snapped Jr and then Tamora gives Jr a deadly glare and if it could kill Jr be dead right now

"Maths last" Said Tom

"Ok Tamora do your thing" Spoke Jr and even Tamora can't resist and lets out a small chuckle


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

While the Halliwell family are going through their daily routine in a world very real although they can't see it is Council of Halloweentown discussing very important news.

The location of the council is secret even from the citizens only those deemed trusted are granted its location.

In total the council has three members a witch, vampire, and werewolf letting each species have they're said by their representative speaking for them.

The room has medieval wallpaper covered in cobwebs and three large wooden thrones which each representative sit on one each while in the center of the room is a place to stand which has wooden rails around.

In the stand is a poor citizen which has much distressing news to give to our fearful council!

* * *

"Speak goblin" Demands the vampire

"They have been rumors circulating sir" Replies the goblin

"What rumors" Asked the werewolf

"They are rumors that Kalabar and his son Kal are alive," Says the goblin with fear running in his voice

"Impossible the Cromwells defeated them" Shouts the witch

"You know as well as I magic brings many loopholes" Replied the goblin

"Should we tell the elders they may be the cause of the magic outburst?" Asks the vampire

"No this doesn't concern them but call Aggie and Gwen insist this effects all witches and tell them to bring Marnie" Commands the witch

"Remember you tell no one nothing we tell the witches once they here" Spoke the vampire


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Right back in our world in an average sized house lies to people that are very important to the world of Halloweentown.

Who are these people well I tell you, Gwen, and Marnie Piper two of our favorite witches and they going to be just as surprised as we are?

The mother and daughter relations between the two have improved and only got better even for Gwen and Aggie!

* * *

Now at this minute Gwen and Marnie are in the living room watching TV Dylan is out at some game store while Sophie is out shopping with friends.

Today is just a regular day for the Cromwell family well that's until a massive medieval door appears out of nowhere and a goblin walks straight through from Halloweentown.

"Who the hell are you?" Asks Gwen who is ready to defend herself and Marnie as Gwen would say always be cautious

"Gwen Piper and Marnie Piper you are required to return to Halloweentown straight away" Replies the goblin

"Why do we," Asked Marnie

"Agatha is already there and waiting for you" Spoke the goblin

"What is my grandma okay," Asked Marnie

"I can't say they wish for to return," Said the goblin mother and daughter just look at each other before entering the portal leaving our world behind

* * *

Meanwhile at school Jr and Tom are finally free from the twins and are at the lockers.

Jr unlocks his locker and looks surprised when he pulls out a white envelope with his name written on it.

"What you got there Jr," Asked Tom

"A letter but who from" Said Jr

"Just open it" Replies Tom, Jr looks at his friend for a second before opening the envelope and pulls out the letter then opens it up to read it

* * *

Letter to Jr:

Dear Henry, I know I shocked you on visiting day but you have to understand that not telling you the answers you seek is the only way to keep you safe.

I know there are no words to show how much you hate me but this is for the best me abandoning you is more complicated than you think.

But right now heed my warning do not listen to the voice you hear the voice can't be trusted it seeks to harm you!

You don't get how dangerous what you're doing is stop now and in return I will give you something you can't resist.

End of Letter:

* * *

Jr then just crumples the letter and throws it onto the ground and turns to face Tom.

Tom now looking now concerned and curious opens his mouth to say something.

"What did it say who is it from" Asks Tom

"Christopher how did he get that in my locker" Speaks Jr

"Wow he sure knows how to make an impression one minute he doesn't want to see you then sends a letter" Replies Tom

"He telling me that me searching for answers is dangerous and I should stop," Says Jr

"God he such a tyrant" Snaps Tom

"Hey I thought I was a tyrant," Says Jr

"Oh you are but he on a whole another level" Jokes Tom and the two friends laughs then walk off to class

* * *

Little did our young teen know is that someone is watching him and it's not the voice but something else.

Now on the floor where the crumpled letter is the ground becomes like thing air allowing the letter to fall down deep underground in some high part of the underworld!

Where two powerful warlocks lie hiding from the do-goody Halloweentown council yes Kal and Kalabar.

The letter lands in Kal's hands who then walks over to his father who weakened by the Cromwell witches so much that he can barely stand!

"Father I have it" Yells Kal

"No, it's impossible no one can the key is not an object" Replies Kalabar

"I know it's a person a child he under the protection of the charmed ones we can use him to open the gate" Spoke Kal

"The comet will be overhead in three days if this were true we would have to bring him there and it has to be done willingly," Says Kalabar

"I have away but his voice it no longer haunts him I sensed nothing" Replied Kal

"Ah Penny knew she gets involved child don't worry" Chuckles Kalabar who gets onto his feet then holds out his hands calling forth his power and begins chanting something in latin


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Once Marnie and Gwen walked through the portal they arrive at the secret location where the council lies.

Aggie was already on the stand when her daughter and granddaughter arrive and they join her there.

Now in the stand, Gwen kisses her mother on the cheek and three wait for the council members to speak.

* * *

"We have brought you here as we believe Kalabar and his son Kal are alive" Said the witch

"WHAT" Shouts the three Cromwell witches in unison

"A few days ago there was large magic outburst which caused several magical beings to be exposed to high new magic levels but quickly died from the exposure

"Where do you think this magic came from" Asks Aggie

"We have no exact location but intense magic has traveled from the mortal realm to ours," Said the werewolf

"If it came from the mortal realm why didn't we sense it," Asked Gwen

"Magic seeks magic" Spoke Aggie but before she can say anything more Aggie feels a telepathic being sent to her by Penny

"But who does this magic belong to" Asks Marnie

"We have no idea" Replies the vampire

"You don't have to but right now Gwen takes Marnie back to the house and does not use any magic what so ever" Said Aggie

"What mom why," Asked Gwen

"Just do as I say I have to go" Replies Aggie who then teleports away from the council


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the meeting with the council and how Aggie reacted Gwen did what she was told she may not always get along with her mother but when she saw her mother this scared she knows not to question.

Once back home the portal to the council was closed and vanished from sight leaving Marnie and Gwen wondering why Aggie is so scared?

We now see Aggie back at her house in Halloweentown with candles lit which she has just used to summon one of her two dear friends Penny Halliwell.

"Aggie I see you got my message," Said Penny

"Yes I just wished it was a better message were you able to block the voice" Asks Aggie

"For now but we both know that won't stop him we need a plan" Replies Penny

"I told Gwen and Marnie to return to the mortal world and not to practice any magic" Spoke Aggie

"He will not let Jr get what he wants he needs him and for now we only have two days let's hope that enough time," Says, Penny

"I have our Frizzle keeping an eye on him" Replied Aggie

"Does Gwen know" Asked Penny

"Does Patty know Penny" Snaps Aggie

"No she doesn't know it be too painful," Said Penny

"It will be the same for Gwen just watch out for the girls" Speaks Aggie who then blows out the candles and Penny vanishes


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Now back to Kalabar and Kal who are still in the underworld waiting for their orders from their master.

Kalabar has finished chanting the spell and all of a sudden there a heavy gust of wind shoots from his hands and travels out of the underworld looking for its target.

It's lunchtime at school and Jr and Tom is sat together talking while eating their lunch.

The school meals are awful that you rather starve since they don't let you leave for lunch so you have no choice unless you want a packed lunch.

* * *

"Are you going to see him and give your answer" Asked Tom

"I don't know he said something I can't resist but what if just a cheap way to silence me" Said Jr

"I could go with you if you like," Says Tom

"That be great thanks the last visiting hours is last period then I have to wait 2 weeks" Replies Jr

"Come on ditch these meals and follow me" Spoke Tom who got out his seat and began walking with Jr behind they climbed over the school gate and made a run for it

* * *

It took around twenty minutes to get to the prison and five to be let in after the security checks.

Jr asks Tom to come in with him and he agrees to do so Jr walks over to the last seat and sits down facing Christopher again.

"Henry, " Said, Christopher

"I read your letter and I'm considering it but what do you have that you think would make want to stop looking" Asks Jr

"Photos of your biological mother and grandmother's address" Replies Christopher

"If I take this package what does it mean afterward" Asked Jr

"You will carry on living your life as Henry Mitchell son of a cop" Spoke Christopher

"Fine were do I get it" Said

"The cop on your left get it when you leave," Says Christopher

"Goodbye" Replie Jr who walks out with Tom while collecting the package

"Forgive me Paulina" Whispers Christopher

* * *

While walking back home in the air is the wind created by Kalarbar which carries a spell that has finally found it's target Jr!

The wind goes straight through Jr passing the spell onto him and breaking the enchantment that Penny placed on her great-grandchild.

"Ow" Screams Jr

"Henry what's wrong," Asks a very concerned and worried Tom

"You can't hide from me, child you will free me then you shall be punished" Yells the voice filled with anger

"No Penny stopped you leave me alone" Shouts Jr who runs off with Tom running after him

"Henry what's going on" Asked Tom while shouting


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jr storms straight into his house and runs into the living room are Paige and her sisters are talking to each other.

Jr doesn't care he scared as hell that he goes to sit down and begins to talk interrupting their conversation.

"Mom it back the voice is back" Shouts Jr while panting for air

"What" Replies Paige not wanting her child to be suffering again

"I told you LITTLE BOY that no one can help you" Spoke the voice

"Leave me alone I can't free you I don't want to and I don't know how" Begs Jr little did the family know that their little secret is about to be exposed

"We the most powerful good witches to ever walk the earth and we can't help him" Said Phoebe

"Witches Henry" Shouted Tom walking in on them

"Oh no right Grams get your butt down here now and bring mom" Screamed Prue and two white light orbs come and go leaving Penny and Patty there

* * *

Tom should have been more surprised but when you have Ms. Frizzle as a teacher you learn to accept these things.

Tom just can't help but feel sorry for his friend so afraid so withdrawn not wanting to do what the voice says.

"Girls what's wrong" Asked Penny

"The voice it's back" Replies Piper

"I was afraid this would happen why haven't you been searching for Gwen Cromwell," Asks Patty

"I have been busy trying to keep whatever sick thing from tormenting my son 24 hours a day and it doesn't help when you guys have information we need yet we have jump through hoops" Yells Paige

Henry hearing all this comes in from the kitchen to see Jr slowly backing out of the living room trying to find a space where they would be silence.

"He is your grandson Patty my son stop with annoying hints and tell us where to find her," Says Henry

"Two houses down in the street after next we have broken the rules you may no longer receive help until they allow it" Replied Penny and then our two ghosts vanish

* * *

Now after that incident Jr was taken up to his room to rest with Henry while the sisters go out and check out Gwen Cromwell.

Up in his room, Jr is sat on his bed with his head buried more miserable than ever he had only had a couple of hours of piece and then this voice returns back.

Henry can see just how broken Jr is that he won't even attempt to communicate with others as the voice deems it unfit.

"Henry it's going to be okay Paige has gone to get Gwen" Said Henry to his son

"You want to end this go to the alter and remain there until three days have passed" Speaks the voice

"I have to go to end this" Replies Jr who jumps off his bed and out the window and manages to grab a hold of a tree branch then lands safely on the ground and runs off to the park


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

At the Piper residence, Marine and Gwen are waiting for Aggie to contact them with further instructions.

Where out of nowhere blue and white orbs enter the room and leave just leaving our favorite sisters and the two Cromwell witches alone together.

The two Cromwell witches prepare themselves to fight just in case which we know they won't but after the day they had.

"Who the hell are you," Asks Gwen

"Gwen Cromwell" Replies Prue

"Yes now who are you" Asked, Gwen

"Where the Halliwell sisters and we need your help" Spoke Phoebe

"How do we know we can trust you Halliwell" Demands Marnie

"You don't but right now a child needs your help are you really going to deny him help," Asks Paige

Gwen and Marnie stare at each other for a moment before they shake their heads in the sign to say yes and then Paige orbs them to Jr's room to see no one there!

* * *

Paige takes no time to phone Henry who picks up straight away while running after Jr in the park.

Paige then orbs herself and the others to the park and watches as Henry tackles his son but not hard enough to hurt him.

"I need to do this it's the only way for him to leave me alone" Sobs Jr

"Poor child why haven't you called sooner" Asks Gwen

"We never knew you before now" Snaps Phoebe

"Ah Penny right first thing is to calm him the more he struggles chance of the spell working is less" Shouts Gwen

"Why would someone want to haunt a mortal" Asks Marine

"It doesn't matter kid you can't set him free" Spoke Henry

"It's the only way to get rid of him" Cried Jr

"The voice says we don't care about you and if that we true we wouldn't be doing all this right now" Said Tamora

"Your right just ends this now please" Replies Jr

* * *

They all returned to the Mitchell house and Gwen now has the required wand to perform the type of magic she wishes even if her mother warned her about it.

Gwen used her witch glass to contact Aggie and ask her to come over there straight away and in a flash of purple light Aggie appears before them!

"Gwen, Marnie I thought I asked you not to use magic" Scolds Aggie

"A child is haunted by some voice and the Halliwell sisters can't fix it" Replies Gwen, Aggie looks around Gwen to see Jr lying down trapped in the vicious circle

"Gwen completes the spell then we must all go to Halloweentown immediately" Spoke Aggie

"How do we get there we were informed that all portals to Halloweentown are closed" Asked Marnie

"I have a resourceful friend named Ms. Frizzle" Replied Aggie and everyone's face drops Jr's teacher knows about magic


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After Gwen completed her spell to calm Ms. Frizzle arrives on her bus and the Halliwell sisters along with the twins and Tom get on the bus with the Cromwell witches.

Jr is at the back of the bus who is sat next to Tom who is a tiny bit annoyed with the secret and wants to talk to Jr about it.

"Henry I guess there one secret we kept from each other" Spoke Tom

"I'm sorry Tom but it wasn't my secret to tell it was their and still" Replies Jr showing no emotion in his face

"I know but there one thing we didn't tell you" Said Tom

"Tom are you sure you want to tell him" Asked Kat

"Tell me what Kat you guys can tell me anything" Speaks Jr

"Me and Tom we dating" Kat confesses

"WHAT" Shouts Jr unknowing taps into power he never knew he had which causes the bus to randomly turn on and off like a light bulb which resulted in the gang almost crashing into Leprechaun realm

"Something wrongs the bus it's going out of control," Says Ms. Frizzle

"Jr we only started dating we didn't want to hide it from you" Speaks Kat

"Yeah your my best friend and she your sister" Replied Tom

"Wow first voices now this you really think I be mad at you guys I'm hurt that you would think like that as long as you to make each other happy I'm great" Says Jr

"Really" Asks the two lovebirds

"Yes really" Replies Jr then the bus returns to normal and they arrive at Halloweentown


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Now meanwhile back up in the heavens something is about to happen an important decision is going to be made.

One that will affect all witches and other good magical creatures that fall under the Elders protection!

"They gone the Halliwell sisters have taken the boy to Halloweentown" Yells an Elder

"WHAT" Screams two other Elders

"The boy is now in Halloweentown along with the Halliwell sisters and them with Cromwell witches" Replies the other Elder

"This can't be happening the prophecy shall not be fulfilled" Snaps an elder

"We still have two days we could ask the other side," Asks a different elder

"Are you suggesting we ask the bounty hunters and other evils to go and kill the boy?" Asked an elder

"The boy is their family they will fight for him" Replies a whitelighter

"The charmed ones have always been a liability this is the perfect chance to be rid of them no more good witches will oppose us or take us for granted,a" Said an elder

"Then it settles the boy and the Halliwells must die the boy first" Spoke a different elder


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Now can you remember a few chapters back when the three nymphs Daphne, Liz and Violet took Jr to the secret alter in a forest?

Well, that location is about to receive Jr as a guest again soon but right now our favorite witches have arrived in Halloweentown.

The magic bus lands successfully on one of many roads of Halloweentown and everyone gets off the bus.

The citizens of Halloweentown gather around the bus to see the famous Halliwell sisters and walk among them.

Don't get me wrong all the citizens of Halloweentown love the Cromwell family and respect their good nature and their pure hearts to do everything in their power to stop the spread of evil.

But the Halliwell family do the same thing to they protect the innocent and try to bring closure those with broken hearts.

* * *

The gang walks over to Aggie's house where someone Jr wasn't ready to see again anytime soon.

Aggie's house has changed a lot over time her garden that has fallen autumn leaves and little garden gnomes which are actually a magical security system.

"Why are we here the voice will just come back it always does" Asks Jr

"It's time you learn your path your destiny" Replies Aggie

"Don't worry we all clueless like you," Says Marnie then everyone enters Aggie's house through the front door and walk into the living room

"Right can someone please tell us what the hell has happened to Henry" Snaps Tom

"I've been talking to Penny and we both agreed that it's time you know the truth about Jr's heritage," Says Aggie

"Well then go on" Said Jr

"You're the one with the envelope" Speaks Aggie, Jr then pulls the envelope out and opens it and the pictures inside fly out and float in the air for all to see

"Pictures of mom" Gasps Phoebe

"No not Patty dear her sister Paulina they were twins" Said Aggie

"Twins but what happened to her why didn't they tell us," Asked Prue

"The sisters were very much like Kat and Tamora but their powers heightened each other to levels and one night Paulina as a couple-month-old baby blew up the manner" Speaks Aggie

"Then what happened" Asks Jr

"The Cleaners decided to reverse the damage but at a price they ripped Paulina away from her family and only in death would Penny and Allen will remember her" Replies Aggie

"But what does this have to do with me" Asked Jr

"Paulina she had a child a daughter she was called Davina Addams she was your mother" Spoke Gwen

"Whoa but still why does that matter I'm mortal I have no powers" Said Jr

"That, not all I was born back in ancient Greece where I fell in love with a power being known as Cronus but and gave him six children," Says Aggie

" the mother of the gods" Shouts Piper

"Yes but they didn't inherit power straight away to prevent a war and to try and stop Cronus from eating my children I stripped them of their power and placed them in hands of the elders for safe keeping" Replies Aggie

"Once the war between Cronus and the elders began the elders returned the powers to my siblings and they managed to defeat the Titans and lock them away but the elders became fearful and went after the powers" Spoke Gwen

"Then what happened" Asked Paige

"Each of my children we hunted powers taken and killed but Poseidon escaped and then one day he met Davina and they fell in love and had you" Cried, Aggie

"It's Cronus isn't he wants me to free him," Says Jr

* * *

Before Aggie could reply two white orbs come out of nowhere and leave and what they leave behind is more surprising.

Two ghosts mother and daughter aunt and cousin you guessed it Paulina and Davina but why now?

"Yes when Davina my daughter had sex she fell pregnant and our two lines became one although you have Halliwell blood and Cromwell blood giving you witches blood Poseidon god blood is dominant creating you a demigod or rather the demigod the power of both witches and god lies within you" Spoke Paulina

"It took all Gods of Olympus to imprison him it only takes you to free him and he can walk again on all worlds again" Replied Davina

"He late typical" Snaps Paulina

"I got this Poseidon you lazy lump get here right now plan b" Shouts Davina and out of nowhere Christopher/Poseidon appears as a body of water before returning to his normal state

Jr can't just handle it no more all this information everything has just gone crazy and he storms out the house!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jr has been walking on the streets of Halloweentown for the past ten minutes trying to avoid his family trying to get to grips with his past and this power he apparently has which can release Cronus!

Jr finds himself sitting on the bench looking out to a river one day with was humming and next it was this dark voice.

How why did it have to be me I didn't ask to be a demigod it's not fair?

While looking out to the river Jr finally comes up with enough courage to get off the bench and walk over to the edge where there are wooden rails to stop citizens from falling in.

* * *

"Cronus I know who you are" Says Jr looking out to the river

"Child you may know my name and your father but that still won't save you" Replies Cronus

"I know what you want and you have my answer sod off you can only haunt my thoughts and give me nightmares nothing else" Snaps Jr

"Oh no dear child I have more power while being trapped then you know tell your aunt Gwen her lover coming to see her" Chuckles Cronus

"What the hell are you talking about" Asked Jr

"Kalabar and Kal they old friends of Gwen," Said Cronus now before Jr can say anything the water in the river begins to ripple and out of the water rises Poseidon and then lands on the ground next to Henry

"Really Poseidon rising from the sea how high can your ego get" Snaps Jr

"Jr there you are" Spoke Henry as he walks not happy as well seeing Chris/Poseidon

"Great now I have two dads searching for me" Joked

"What the hell do you think you're doing running out when Cronus is after you" Scolds Henry

"Thinking and right now I have a message to pass onto Gwen" Replies Jr who starts to walk off back to Aggie's house with Poseidon and Henry walking behind him giving each other deadly glares


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

While Poseidon, Henry, and Jr are making their way back to Aggie's house deep in the underworld some very powerful magic is about to take place.

We all know who the users of this Kalabar and Kal but why are they serving Cronus what could they possibly give them to warrant such loyalty?

Well, you guys will figure that out soon but for now keep reading because somethings interesting is about to happen so don't take your eyes off not for a second!

* * *

Kalabar and Kal are standing around a cauldron that is placed on large amounts of firewood which is set alight heating the potion so they're messed up magic.

This potion has been brewing for the past hour and it still isn't finished yet just one last ingredient which Kal has in his hand the letter Poseidon wrote to Jr.

"Now the final ingredient" Spoke Kalabar

"Something the father gave to the child" Replies Kal who holds out the letter over the cauldron

"At last we can have our revenge on Gwen and mortal world" Laughs Kalabar

"Let's see him try and ignore this" Chuckles Kal who drops the letter into the potion and an explosion comes and goes telling them it has to work

"Cronus it has been done the boy will come," Says Kalabar

"Well done Kalabar you shall be rewarded the child will come and once he does I will finally walk again" Replied Cronus


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Back at Aggie's house everyone there apart from Davina and Paulina who are back in the afterlife sorting a few things out.

When Jr enters the house with both fathers and goes straight into the dining room where Aggie has grimoire out and open to the page she needs.

"Where the hell did you go" Yells Paige

"The pier" Replies Jr

"What were you doing there" Asks Tamora

"Talking to Cronus," Said Jr

"WHAT" Shouts Marnie and Gwen

"He wants me to pass a message to Gwen" Spoke Jr

"What does he want with me" Asked Gwen

"He said that your lover Kalabar is coming" Replied Jr and with that the Cromwell witches face drop

"Right this settles it Halliwells there more to magic than any of us know its time for you all to learn the most power and ancient magic of all with Kalabar working for Cronus things are worst," Says Aggie

* * *

Hours go by and both Cromwell witches and Halliwell witches learn each other's craft and learn new ways to draw powerful magic from and not just your emotions.

Jr is in the back garden when he feels this strange feeling building from gut to all over his body like he was being watched yes watched.

But who by could this be the effect of the potion slowly working or is this one of his powers emerging like what he did on the bus?

"Can't wait to see those smug faces of the elders when they find out we prevented Cronus from rising?" Says Jr out loud

"You should never be overconfident it a heroes greatest downfall" Speaks Poseidon

"Lucky for me I ain't no hero and I think we all know that" Replies Jr with a coldness in his heart

"Wow you have inherited your mother's sense of humor" Said Poseidon

"Which mother Poseidon" Jokes Jr

"My father obsession with you does not end you should be inside where it's safe," Says Poseidon

"I like it outside it's peaceful I feel like there a surge of energy in me and its only building what powers do I have" Asks Jr

"Your child of the sea your power is connected to nature in more ways you know" Replied Poseidon

* * *

Now before the two could talk anymore out of nowhere an entire army of bounty hunters along with grimlocks and darklighters teleport out of nowhere and begin their assault.

This army surrounds the house and their darklighters firing as many of their arrows at the house and as quickly as possible to take out Paige and the twins out the way.

Jr dives behind a garden bench to avoid about ten energy balls that have been thrown at him.

"Henry get inside" Yelled Poseidon who then raises his hands and water leaves the pier and he molds them into spikes and throws them at the forces vanquishing about 3 fifths

"This is the perfect chance Henry the potion has now taken effect come to me, Henry" Spoke Cronus, Jr eyes then glow green for a second and Jr runs inside the house

* * *

Inside the house we see the witches of the family take cover and blasts upcoming assaults trying their best to destroy each weapon they fire.

Marnie, Gwen, and Aggie take cover once a couple of demons threw metal balls which explode and Paige decides to use her new power.

"That it", Says Paige who then puts up an orb shield around the house

"What is assassinate Halliwell day" Snaps Jr as he enters the living room

"Marnie you and the children should leave now we won't be able to hold them off for much longer" Shouted Gwen

"Fine come on" Shouts Marnie as she runs for it into the kitchen with the twins and Jr with Tom behind her

"Open the door to the mortal realm to get us out the face of danger and allow us to fight another day" Chants Marnie but nothing happens

"Maybe we can help," Says Kat and the twins join in with the chant

"Open the door to the mortal realm in a way I don't know how" Chants Marnie but nothing happens

"Maybe if we help" Said Tamora

"Open the door to the mortal realm in a way we don't know how" Chanted Kat, Tamora, and Marnie and they wait as the portal opens before them, however, Cronus has a few tricks up his sleeves and opens a green portal next to the other

"It's time Henry return to the sight return to me" Said Cronus

"Return to you" Replies Jr under a trance Tom without thinking pushes Jr out of the way and stands in the open of portal created by Cronus

"What are you thinking" Asks Tom but before this question could be answered Kalabar's hands reach through the portal sensing Jr and grabs Tom and pulls him through the portal which then closes

"TOM" Screams Kat and Jr


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After the failed assassination of the Michell family, we see everyone clearing up the ruins of Aggie's house and possessions.

Among the ruins, Gwen finds an old picture frame Gwen eyes focus on the picture for a second before a tear begins to fall.

"Gwen honey what wrong," Asks Aggie who walks over to her daughter and looks at the image and tears begin to fall too at man with ginger hair, blue eyes, and a long beard

"God I miss him mother" Replies Gwen

"I miss your father David to he may have been my second love but he was my true love," Says Aggie

* * *

In one of the other rooms, we have Kat and Jr trying to figure out a plan to get Tom back and they have been coming with blank nothing zilch.

Kat has been trying to summon Tom with every spell she knows and potion types but nothing what so everything they using powerful magic to protect him.

While Jr is trying to contact Cronus who seems to be ignoring him or thinks that Kalabar has Jr and Jr is calling to beg for his safety or something.

"Cronus answer me for god sake" Snaps Jr

"A kidnapped angel we wish to save from the god of time a brutal savage by all my Wiccan strength I summon thee I bring to the the kidnapped angel I so desire" Chants Kat but nothing happens

"This is wrong why did I fall under some trance and how did Cronus put me under a trance and open a portal his powers are supposed to be limited in his prison that what Aggie said," Says Jr

"I don't know and it really ticking me off" Replies Kat

"Tom is one selfless bitch" Said Jr

"I know that his greatest strength" Spoke Kat

"As well as his greatest weakness" Speaks Jr

"Yeah annoying as it is brave must be why you two get along" Joked Kat

"We find him they won't break him easy he stubborn just like me you two deserve to be together" Said Jr


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The following morning Jr sneaks out of bed gathers his stuff and leaves Aggie's house.

Jr knows that his family will try and stop him but with Tom captured and everyone being attacked it gone too far in Jr's mind and he intends to end this.

Sure it's one thing just sneak out a house it another to get back to his world without help that really the challenge.

Jr makes his way across the street to where the Magic School Bus is once there Jr starts to think of a way to get on the Bus.

"Come on Henry, think there has to be a way onto the bus" Jr Said to himself while trying his best to conceal his identity from the others by lifting his blue hoodie over himself

"Open up already" Snaps Jr who banged on the school bus's doors but nothing happens then it suddenly strikes Jr an opening potion from his bag Jr reaches into his bag pulls out the correct potion and throws it at the school bus's door a green light comes and goes then Jr pushes the school bus's doors open and closes them from the inside of the bus

Once inside the bus, Jr takes his time to figure out the controls of the bus and what seemed like a century which really was only minutes Jr is able to set the bus on it's course to San Francisco.

* * *

Later, on in the morning everyone wakes up to see Jr missing and everyone begins to speculate on what happened to Jr.

The Cromwell witches thought that Jr decided to run too afraid after Tom was kidnapped while the twins argued that Tom is Jr's best friend and he wouldn't want to leave him in the hands of evil.

Then to add on Henry said that Jr is a stubborn boy and when he makes his mind up there no going back for him no matter how many times you try and talk him out of stuff.

"How long would it take him to reach San Francisco" Asked Paige

"By my bus and not a trained driver about now" Replies Ms. Frizzle

"Okay the barriers between the worlds are at it's strongest right now as it isn't Halloween so how do we get back" Asks Kat

"By us witches joining our powers we may be able to open a semi-stable portal" Spoke Gwen

"Let's do it" Says Marnie


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jr's POV:

I'm able to land the Magic School Bus safely and successfully outside my school I then exit the inside of the bus and use a locking potion on the bus to stop people from borrowing it like I did.

Once outside the bus, I start walking down the streets of San Francisco keeping my head down low after what happened yesterday **it all my fault** it shouldn't have been Tom.

Tom has nothing to do with this!

While I'm walking down one of the streets I can feel myself being drawn to the beach the ocean I guess it's having the blood of Poseidon or it's some trap he made for me.

Either way, I have to find out and I be careful I'm not about to lose my best friend and Kat isn't about to lose her boyfriend.

* * *

I arrived at the beach the golden sand which many people lay on under a towel to get a tan and the children building sand castles.

Whereas in the waters there no children, adults this freaked me out and gave me the idea that Poseidon definitely has something to do with this.

I walk over to the sea where I hear this beautiful sound melody if you like and the owner of the voice must be beautiful as well.

My shoes in the water feel different in the water as if they didn't belong but I did but before I can really think about this emotion a huge splash of water hits me from my right side behind a large rock.

"Who did that" I Ask out loud

"You never change do you" Replies a voice which comes from behind the rock Jr slowly walks towards the rock then walks around and stands in shock a mermaid a young mermaid

"You're a mermaid," Said a shocked Jr it one thing to know about them but to see one

"You really don't remember me do you Jackson," Asked the mermaid

"Should I" Spoke Jr

"I'm Melody old friend we met before in a previous life Poseidon has put special measures in the waters to prevent you from using water to get to Cronus you can only go to your desired location with him or me" Said Melody

"Are you going to help me," Asks Jr

"I know why you need to go and I know why they trying to stop you just promise me you come back Jack," Says Melody

"We were more than friends weren't we" Asked Jr

"Yes in every of your lifetimes" Replied Jr

"Let's go" Said Jr who follows Melody deep into the sea takes one of her hands and they swim off


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Flashback:

In this flashback, we see a past life of Jr in the 1400s on the beach running has been running and only now able to stop.

Jr's past reincarnation Jackson has rags for clothes covered in mud and other substances he gained from running.

Jack runs to sea and sees Melody resurfacing no longer underwater and her eyes widen in shock at the state of Jack.

* * *

"Jackson what has happened to you," Asked Melody

"The people from my town saw me using magic and now they after me" Replied Jr

"I told you what would happen if you stayed now we have to leave" Said Melody

"And go where my love no place on this earth will accept me and I can't breathe underwater," Says Jack

"I don't know but we find a way to be together you have to hide" Speaks Melody

"Do you think she is able to help us?" Asks Jack

"You want to ask the First Witch" Replies Melody

"Look Melody I don't want to die not yet but it's not safe for us no more you need to return to the sea and wait and one day we will be together again" Said Jack

"Jackson I can't lose you" Sobs Melody

"You will never lose me Melody I would die a thousand deaths for you" Spoke Jack who turns around to see the villagers running onto the beach

"I love you, Jackson" Replied Melody who kisses Jackson on the lips

"I love you too if you can hear me Neena help me please I don't want to die I'm begging you save me" Begged Jackson and moments later Jackson is teleported out in white orbs and on the sand there lies the capital n Melody lets a tear fall before returning to the depths of the sea

The villagers shout in anger at losing Jackson and return to the village to deal with the other people accused of witchcraft or being the devil.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Jr's POV:

I know find myself at the very ruins the nymphs once took me I guess this is it tonight is the night Cronus rises!

All my life I wanted to be something special but now I take the life of a nobody in a heartbeat.

I know my parents are going to be trying to get out Halloweentown as I speak but as long as they there my family can't be harmed and that truly matters.

As I make my way to the altar I take in the scenery large trees, plants and mythical creatures used to live here but the land is now deserted!

All a sudden I see the water from the river flow a few steps in front of me and begin to take shape of a human figure and Poseidon appears before him projecting his image through the water.

I stop in my tracks in awe yet surprised that someone would be able to project their image in such a way.

* * *

"Henry, you can't do this enter the river and it return to San Fransico then get on the bus back to Halloweentown" Spoke Poseidon to his birth son who just shakes his head

"NO, I'm sorry if you don't agree with my actions but I have to do this Tom never should have been a part of this" I reply

"We can't change that now" Said Poseidon

"I know but I can fix it Tom has been my best friend for the past 5 years I can't lose him and neither can Kat," I yelled

"Henry if you let Cronus out the world will end men, women and children will die entire families will be ripped apart do you really want that on your conscious" Asks Poseidon

"Don't you dare use that against me I never chose this you knew what would happen if you had a child yet you still chose to have one" Shouts Jr

"I know I have never been a father to you and you have one that has supported you through life but you are my son by blood and if you let Cronus out everything you know love will be gone you would have abandoned your family" Yells Poseidon

"Abandoned I would never abandon my family not like you did to me" Snaps Jr who makes a hand gesture without realizing and unlocks one of his powers and releases a long stream of cryokinesis hits the manipulated water which freezes completely then shatters leaving Jr by himself

"What the hell," Says a shocked Jr who knew he possessed this ability once before

* * *

Poseidon's POV:

Back in Halloweentown, the Cromwell family along with Paige and the twins are trying to find a way back to San Fransico.

Poseidon is currently standing in Aggie's back garden standing over a tall bird bath and the water inside the bath suddenly freezes from Jr's blast of intense cold.

Looking down at the frozen water in the bird bath acts out and throws one of his fists into the ice which shatters in seconds.

"Why must he be stubborn" Poseidon shouts then he exits the garden and returns to the living room

"Did you reach him," Asks Paige

"Yes, but he broke the connection by cryokinesis he must have inherited by his connection to the seas which has only just started to developing" Replies Poseidon

"Didn't he have that power when he was younger" Asked Henry

"Yeah back when the sisters were fighting the First Witch" Spoke Kat

"Why are children so stubborn" Snaps Poseidon

"It's a gift do you think Jr will try and use his powers to fight Calabar and his son" Asks Tamora

"It's Jr he thinks with his mouth, not his head who knows what he going to do we have to open a portal and fast" Said Paige


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Back in their hideout Kalabar and Kal find a projection of Cronus standing before them.

Father and son step back and bow down in front of the projection as a sign of respect and not wanting to annoy the titan.

Both Warlocks know just how powerful Cronus is and do not desire to find themselves in the Wasteland anytime soon so they have to tread carefully.

"The Key is making it's way to the ritual site as we speak" Spoke Cronus

"Excellent master what should we do now," Asks Kalabar

"Take the boy with you and for fill the deal as we spoke of," Replies Cronus

"But master handing a mortal life over in exchange for the Key is foolish" Said Kal who would soon regret what he said

"A deal is a deal and a debt that must be paid" Snaps Cronus who projection then releases a long stream of fire which hits Kal but made not strong enough to kill but burn the warlock which could kill if untreated

"KAL" Screams Kalabar who just stands there unable to move because Cronus has stopped all movement in his body but allows him to speak

"The mortal's life is valuable for now and once I'm free all mortals will worship me anyway," Says Cronus

"Master stop this please he just a boy" Begs Kalabar

"The child punishment is over remember both of your places" Cronus warms the 2 warlocks and finally ends Kal's torture and ends the stream of fire

"Of course master," Said Kalabar who is now able to move runs up to his son who is crying out in massive pain

* * *

Lying in his prison cell is Tom chained to a wall trying his best to break free and run.

But has no such good luck and is shocked to see the projection of Cronus standing before him.

Tom knows he should be scared but he can't help self not breaking eye contact with Cronus.

"Hello child I thought you be hungry," Said Cronus who conjures a bowl of rice and chicken with sweet and sour sauce and places it in front of Tom

"Why am I here you want Henry not me" Asks Tom

"You won't be here for much longer child my son Poseidon spawn will soon be at the center of ritual site" Replies Cronus

"NO"! Yells Tom

"Yes," Says Cronus with a smirk on his face

"Henry can't do this his sisters will protect him" Tom Replied

"Mortal minds are so gullible they can not stop fate my grandchild destiny is to die and set me free" Snaps Cronus

"Some grandfather you are no wonder Poseidon a bad father," Tom snapped back

"Aha Poseidon took no joy in giving up his son he did as a pathetic attempt to protect him just like Aggie did when she took my children powers" Speaks Cronus

"Henry won't die he has a spark he beat you," Tom said

"Henry kind, considerate along with a great sense of compassion that doesn't matter he will die that is his destiny" Mocks Cronus

"No Henry so much more he has angry like a tornado protective like a lion most of all he a bitch he will let no one he loves die he shouldn't be scared of you should be another way round" Shouts Tom

"I grow tired of this Kalabar take the boy to the ritual site" Yelled Cronus who then ends his projection


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jr is now standing at the center of the ritual site waiting for any sign of Tom's safety.

Jr knows he taking a massive risk but he doesn't care as long as he can get his friend to safety nothing matters.

A green mist comes and goes leaving Kalabar who has a hold on to Tom and is walking towards the center of the ritual site where Jr currently stands.

* * *

"Child here is your precious mortal" Shouts Kalabar

"Tom, are you okay did they hurt you," Asks Jr

"No, I'm fine you have to get out of here tonight is when the comet is flying past here" Replies Tom

"Don't try to change the Key's fate boy" Snaps Kalabar

"Tonight is the day Cronus walks free," Spoke Jr

"Yes and now with the boundary spell I placed on the island you can't leave" Said Kalabar who then throws Tom into a nearby tree near Jr's left side

"I wish I could the say the same for you," Yells Jr who then focus and channels his power of cryokinesis and releases a long stream of ice, frost, and snow which surprises Kalabar who doesn't have enough time to react and finds himself trapped in ice

"Ow, Henry help me up," Says Tom and without another word, Jr does what his friend asks

"I'm so glad you're safe" Speaks Jr

"That was so cool Henry," Said Tom

"We have to get you out of here," Replied Jr

"What about you Cronus wants you to free him," Said Tom

"Look Kalabar put a boundary spell around the island trapping me but if you can get to the river Poseidon should be able to get you back to Halloweentown" Jr replies to his friend

* * *

The two friends set off to the river and haven't talked for ten minutes neither wanting to admit the fate of Jr and what will happen if Cronus is released.

As well as the fate of the world if Cronus should ever walk our ground again!

Now arriving at the river the two begin to get deeper into the river when Jr starts calling out for Poseidon.

"Poseidon, Poseidon I need you" Shouts Jr hating that the only person at the minute who will be able to help him get Tom to safety suddenly the center of the river begins to begin to change the direction of flow and a whirlpool starts to form

"Wow Poseidon quick let's go" Said Tom

"When you get to them tell my sisters I love them and tell my parents, my **real** parents that not once did they fail me" Crys Jr

"What Jr you can't stay here they need you to get Cronus free" Snaps Tom

"Forgive me but this isn't just about Cronus this is about finding someone I lost" Replies Jr

"Who," Asks Tom

"Melody" Whipers Jr who then throws Tom into the whirlpool portal and watches the portal close after Tom enters and the river returns to normal


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Now in Halloweentown, the portal which Poseidon opened to get Jr back to Halloweentown opens up in Aggie's living room.

But what surprised everyone is that only Tom is the only one of the two boys that have gone through the portal!

Kat and Tom run up to each other and a shared a quick hug before Kat opens her mouth to say.

"Where Jr he should be here too," Asks Kat

"He stayed behind and push me through the portal" Replies Tom

"WHY" Shouts Henry

"He said there was someone he lost what does that mean" Asked Tom

"Damn it that mermaid Melody," Shouted Poseidon

"Melody, there actually a mermaid called Melody," Laughs Marnie

"This is serious child Melody is a missing piece to Henry's destiny they have met in each and every life of Henry and ..." Spoke Poseidon who then pauses wondering if he should go on or stop there

"How is Melody the missing piece to Henry so what if they meet in every life doesn't that mean they might just be soul mates," Asks Marnie

"No, she is the missing piece when we imprisoned my father Cronus the magicks we used came at prices one of the prices was a curse placed on our male descendants," Says Poseidon

"What curse" Spoke Paige

"A curse that will change his life forever Gods and Titans aren't just titles there the beings we choose to become but with this curse on Henry's sixteenth birthday when he has to be claimed either Titan or God he will have no choice in the matter" Poseidon confesses

"Wait so your telling us that when Jr turns sixteen he will be claimed either God or Titan what happens if he claimed as a Titan," Asked Henry

"Then the world will suffer to the greatest force of evil we all have ever seen and vice versa but first he has to survive Cronus" Replies Poseidon


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Back to Jr who is still standing in the river not too far away from the ritual site calling for Melody hoping she answer.

Five minutes of calling her name Melody surfaces in the river in front of Jr looking into his hazel eyes thinking of their past together and if they still have a future together.

Jr looks back at her knowing she familiar but can't really remember why she meant to him so much and vice versa?

"Finally," Said Jr

"I'm here you why are you here hasn't Poseidon opened a portal for you?" Replies Melody

"He did but I .." Says Jr before Melody butted in

"But you pushed your friend through typical you never change in every life you would pull something like this off" Snaps Melody

"Your acting like we married" Jokes Jr

"We were well once in one of your lives" Speaks Melody this causes Jr to shocked so much that he couldn't really make any joke about her statement

"We were ... married" Asks Jr

"Yes it time to remember," Whispered Melody who then causes a ripple in the water and Jr finds himself looking back into his soul into his past

* * *

Flashback 2:

In this flashback 16 years after the Gods defeated Cronus and Elders hunted most of Gods and Goddesses and were able to take some of them the rest are in hiding.

In a small village, not too far way from the old battle site lies Hercules one of Jr's past lives he first to be exact and where he would meet the much younger Melody.

Hercules wasn't the love child of Zeus he was simply a humble child living alone no family left and lives in a meadow not far away from the village he running out of!

Trying his best to keep ahead of all those hunting him over some bread he stole Hercules keeps running until he reaches the pier where all the boats are kept for fishing and jumps straight into one which makes a loud crash sound and hurts Hercules.

But he has no time to worry about the pain he has to keep moving he takes a hold of the oar and puts his bread aside and starts using the oar to help propel his boat away from the pier and the angry villagers after him.

After getting lost deep at sea by accidently falling asleep Hercules wakes up to find himself in a huge sea storm!

* * *

Melody who was swimming in the storm and was quite peaceful there until she sees young Hercules waking up from his nap and to find himself lost at sea caught in the storm.

Hercules tries to use his oar to row the boat somewhere but one of the waves captures the oar.

"No, why have I been so stupid and now I'm going to die" Cries Hercules knowing that his fate is near a massive way crashes Hercules and his boat and Melody swims after him and is able to catch him and bring him to a beach far away across from Greece unknown to all mortals and supernatural beings only mermaids knew of its existence and only mermaids can find it's location

"Where am I" Mumbles Hercules as he his eyes adjust to his surrounding the wave hitting him caused him to pass out

"A place of safety don't be afraid" Spoke Melody gently resting at the shore letting the small waves come back and forth on her tail

"Am I in Heaven," Asks Hercules not for a moment scared or put off at Melody's tail

"No boy you haven't died you almost did why was that far out in sea with no adult" Melody asked Hercules

"I have no adults in my life" Replies Hercules

"Why what about your family," Asks Melody

"I don't have one" Whispered Hercules who struggles to get the sentence out his mouth

"I'm sorry child I'm much like you I have no family either," Says Melody

"Are your parents dead" Asked Hercules

"No, mermaids are immortals but when they have children they lay the eggs we are born from unattended expect from one of the mothers chooses to stay and we grow up by yourself having to protect ourselves until we 15 and that mermaid leaves" Speaks Melody

"A place of safety don't be afraid" Spoke Melody gently resting at the shore letting the small waves come back and forth on her tail

"Am I in Heaven," Asks Hercules not for a moment scared or put off at Melody's tail

"No boy you haven't died you almost did why was that far out in sea with no adult" Melody asked Hercules

"I have no adults in my life" Replies Hercules

"Why what about your family," Asks Melody

"I don't have one" Whispered Hercules who struggles to get the sentence out his mouth

"I'm sorry child I'm much like you I have no family either," Says Melody

"Are your parents dead" Asked Hercules

"No, mermaids are immortals but when they have children they lay the eggs we are born from unattended expect from one of the mothers chooses to stay and we grow up by yourself having to protect ourselves until we 15 and that mermaid leaves" Speaks Melody

"Oh that sounds horrible I'm Hercules by the way," Said Hercules

"Melody, I'm pleased to have met you when do you want me to return you home," Asks Melody

"What is this place it's beautiful the golden sun bringing great heat yet has the perfect cool breeze," Hercules asked Melody

"The island of hearts a place only those who need to be here will find themselves here" Replied Melody

"It's beautiful can I stay here a little longer please" Begs Hercules

End of flashback:

* * *

"You saved my life" Said Jr

"Yes, and we made so many memories on that island" Replies Melody

"It was beautiful is it still there," Asks Jr

"Yes, now I know what you're planning to confront Cronus but you can't beat him not without your full power it took 12 Gods to trap him away" Snaps Melody

"It's my destiny and I hate that is but I can feel Cronus his blood is in my veins and there no denying that and all I need is one good shot and I can trap him in ice and we can find a new way to imprison him a better way," Says Jr

"Don't Henry please we can find another way" Begs Melody

"We can't no matter how we try the journey is written but not the ending we can win this but no can intervene midnight tomorrow Cronus walks" Speaks Jr

"Henry I can't loose you again not to Cronus I can remember his cruelness," Said Melody

"You lost Hercules you haven't lost me because you haven't got me" Replies Henry

"Henry we have been together in every life" Sobs Melody

"Yes, but your in love with those lives who are dead and I'm not those men anymore I'm a boy Henry Mitchell stroppy teenager who wants to live in the moment, not the past" Snapps Jr

"Maybe you're right enjoy meeting Cronus" Replies Melody coldly who then dives deep into the river and leaves the island where the ritual site is and swims off to Halloweentown leaving Jr alone


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Melody forces herself up onto the pier and the gift which Poseidon bestowed upon her the tail she has is transformed into legs leaving her with a dress she hasn't seen in two centuries.

Walking off the pier and down the streets of Halloweentown, Melody makes her way to Aggie's house and sees the destruction the demons caused!

Melody doesn't bother knocking on Aggie's door she just enters and walks into the living room where everyone stares at her.

"Melody" Barks Poseidon

"Nice to see you to Poseidon" Melody barked back

"Have you seen Jr is he okay?" Asks Paige

"Yes, Henry is at the ritual site and he staying there until Cronus is free" Replies Melody

"What he can't let Cronus out all worlds will be in danger" Yells Gwen

"I can't stop him this is his path the journey is written not the destination he believes he might be able to contain Cronus with his cryokinesis" Said Melody

"Cronus is a titan he just a boy," Says Marnie

"We can't stop him he might survive Cronus enjoys killing but he likes to see those who are his enemies suffer Henry fits in either he is the key Cronus likes making deals he might offer on to Henry" Speaks Melody

"But Henry won't accept any deals," Says Tamora

"You should have brought him back" Snaps Poseidon

"Then do what Poseidon in every life he has lived he been alone his soul knows this the Mitchell family may love him but that feeling of loneliness who always keep his walls up that are so high it won't even let love in" Shouts Melody

"What can we do than" Asks Kat

"We can be there tomorrow night and help him when Cronus is free maybe with power of three and the Cromwell witches we can seal him in another place and we can make another key," Said Henry

"We have one shot make it count" Snapped Poseidon


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The time has almost arrived the Cromwell and Halliwell witches are able to open a portal back to San Fransico and retrieve the magic bus. which belongs to Aggie's long friend Ms. Frizzle who is relieved to have the bus back in her possession.

which belongs to Aggie's long friend Ms. Frizzle who is relieved to have the bus back in her possession.

Upon finding the bus Aggie tells her friend, Ms. Frizzle, to go to the other magical realms and inform their rulers of Cronus impending release.

"Whoever ordered those bounty hunters to attack us couldn't be Cronus or your two warlocks they been busy trying to cast spells on Jr there has to be another force that fears Jr," Says Piper

"But who we have to return to the manner and get the rest of the family ready," Asks Phoebe

"Mother, you don't think the Elders could behind the bounty hunter attack" Spoke Poseidon

"They have known about the prophecy for thousand years they have reason to want Jr gone but the rest of Halliwells I see no reason" Replies Aggie

"I do we never seen eye to eye with them and we don't follow their rules killing us would set an example to other good witches," Said Paige

"When we get back to manner I'll get Chris to take Wyatt and Melinda to Victor and they can go to a safehouse the magical community made for us" Speaks Piper

"Alone with my kids what about the twins," Asks Phoebe

"We staying Jr is our brother we not letting him face Cronus alone" Snaps the twins in unison

"That settled," Says Henry

* * *

When they arrive at the manner the sisters pack the Book of Shadows and any other important magical items and ingredients along with weaponry for the fight to come before Paige orbs them out.

Back in the Heavens, the Elders discuss how the Halliwells have briefly returned from Halloweentown and returned to their manner to collect the Book of Shadows and how the bounty hunters have failed to kill them and Henry!

"The bounty hunters failed the Halliwells are still breathing and the key is at the ritual site a place we can't enter," Said one Elder

"If Cronus is let free then we can kiss goodbye to the Heavens and all of our power" Replies another Elder

"The boy binds the 2 lines of most powerful witches of all time together through Poseidon and Patty's niece Davina" Spoke one more Elder

"A demigod one who has no choice whether he will become a Titan or a God power which we won't be able to control" Snaps the Elder that first spoke

"When the Halliwells return to San Fransico send all Whitelighters to attack them" Shouts an Elder who never spoke out against the Halliwells before


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Kalabar is now free from the ice Jr trapped him in the night before and is rather surprised that Jr is standing before him.

Jr thankful that Kalabar is free from the ice so that he can talk to him before Cronus is free!

Kalabar begins to circle Jr not saying anything at first just thinking before he opens his mouth to say.

"Well, I thought you be calling for daddy to rescue you" Teases Kalabar

"I'm not Poseidon's little boy" Snaps Jr

"Oh but you are whether you like it or not his blood flows through your veins you can't escape this is your destiny" Taunts Kalabar

"I know and I'm done denying it your master is free tonight," Said Jr

"Yes, a moment of a lifetime where our true ruler is free and you die or whatever he deems is your fate," Says Kalabar

"There were times in my life when I was jealous of my sisters they had magic and I was just there little mortal brother who didn't inherit magic" Speaks Jr

"But now you know the truth the reason you exist" Replied Kalabar

"I'm the boy who frees Cronus" Sobs Jr

"Yes, you are you should be happy out thousands of children you were chosen" Laughs Kalabar but this time there no response Jr can give this is his destiny

* * *

At the safe house Chris, Wyatt, and Victor are downstairs with the sisters, the twins, and Henry.

Melinda and Phoebe's children are upstairs sleeping this is the time the Halliwell sisters have feared the time they might have to tell their loved ones they might not survive this battle!

"Dad this battle we going in is no mere demon he a Titan Cronus and Jr is the key to letting him free and when he does we be there to help Jr kill him," Says Piper

"You're going up against a god Piper how do you expect to kill a god" Snaps Victor

"We don't know we just hoping that will the combined powers of the Halliwell line and Cromwell line can wound Cronus enough so Jr can kill him" Replies Phoebe

"Phoebe you said Cronus is a god last time I checked gods are immortals" Spoke Victor

"Cronus is a Titan and we have a god of own Poseidon, Jr's biological father" Speaks Paige

"Poseidon as in the god of the sea," Asks Victor

"Yes, his Jr's biological father and his biological mother was Davina mom's niece," Said Piper

"Davina Halliwell a powerful witch in her own sight I just don't want to see those girls" Sobs Victor  
"We know there the deed to the nightclub and our wills we love" Speak the sisters in unison


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Jr is now at the ritual site escorted by Kalabar five minutes towards midnight and suddenly the sinking feeling of reality sinks in for Jr.

Cronus will be free from his prison that has trapped him for over two thousand years and now the day he walks free and the world will witness his power once more!

Standing on the broken altar waiting for the moon to be at its highest and the comet to pass so the ceremony can be completed.

Kalabar and Kal are standing at the steps that lead up to the altar where Cronus was lead to and imprisoned in gates to a limbo that decreased his power from limitless to semi limitless.

"Forgive me my family" Whispered Jr not expecting a reply

"You don't need our forgiveness" Replies Tamora who then makes a gesture similar to how Piper would use her combustive power and Kal goes flying into a tree knocking him out

"It's too late Halliwells set ignis" Yells Kalabar and through his spell spoken in latin the carving around the broken altar fire spawns trapping Jr

"You guys have to get out of here Cronus is going to rise in five minutes I don't want you guys to get hurt" Shouts Jr

"We can't stop Cronus from being released but we can help destroy him with Halliwell and Cromwell magic," Said Gwen and Piper in sync

"Wait what going on the earth it's shaking," Says Jr trying to keep his balance so he won't fall down the Mitchell and Piper along with Phoebe loose balance fall to ground while Marnie, Gwen, and Aggie try and support each other

* * *

Then the ground 15cm away from Jr the ground opens up and a large gateway rises deep from within below the surface of the ground.

The gateway doors forged from Leprechaun gold and fairy dust along with the blood of the deceased Lady of the Lake.

Which act like a defense system keeping Cronus in but not for much longer!

With the moon and the comet at their highest waters surrounding the old battle ground roars and the tree branches rise up and down with the wind.

Then dark sky crackles with thunder and lighting telling the world Cronus is being released.

"Hide now please Cronus is a Titan if we want to defeat him he needs to think I'm alone" Pleads Jr

"No, Cronus will not be fouled" Screams Kalabar and any mother responded like Paige does

"HEART" Replies Paige who holds out her hand and watches as blue orbs come and go leaving Kalabar's heart in her hands and him dead

"Hide now" Screamed Jr who feels his once dormant God/Titan side fully awaken and his magical energy being released in a form of bright gold light that was just released from every part of Jr and hits the gateway to Cronus's prison Paige and her sisters along with the twins hide

"It's time," Says Cronus in his prison watching in awe as his grandson's power is being drawn by the comet and the moon to free him from the prison he has long been trapped in

"You win Cronus" Whispers Jr as he falls to the ground drained of energy and his heavy eyes watch in terror as the gateway opens and Cronus walks slowly out of the gateway and his feet touch the ground of the mortal earth which we live on

"Piper, get ready with Excalibur," Says Paige but through their telepathic link she shares with her two older sisters

"Thank you spawn of Poseidon I'm finally free"! Cheers Cronus as he turns a full 360 degrees relieved to be back on our world almost like a child in a snow globe

"That what you think" Mumbles Jr before passing out

"No one can hurt me now boy I have a meeting with the Elders" Chuckles Cronus who is surprised when a potion out nowhere hits him which can vanquish high-level demons hits him but doesn't even make a scratch

"Damm it let's try this" Whispered Kat who attempts to slow down Cronus but Cronus remains unaffected by the attempt by Kat

"Wow witches have indeed grown stronger some with the ability to manipulate time pity that won't save you" Spoke Cronus who then uses telekinesis to drag Kat from her hiding place and throw her into a tree stump

"Leave her alone" Yells Tamora who runs out of her hiding place and tries to blast Cronus but he just uses telekinesis again to take out Tamora but doesn't kill her that would be too easy

"Piper now" Shouts Phoebe as Paige orbs the two into Cronus's sight whereas Piper comes out from a tree she was hiding behind and throws Excalibur aiming for Cronus's chest but Cronus just stands still and lets Excalibur penetrate his heart which knocks him in a tree but that only caused him slight discomfort and Cronus just walks over to a limp Jr who is trying to make his way to the Twins and see if he okay and picks him up with one hand

"Leave them alone" Snaps Jr

"Little one none of you can hurt me I'm a Titan your just a crossbreed" Chuckles Cronus

"You monster" Barks Jr who then conjures a long round staff made of ice and stabs Cronus with it through the left side of his face making Cronus take a couple steps back and he lets go of Jr

"Time to leave," Says Paige who orbs all of them out to their hiding place while Marnie, Gwen, and Aggie appear before Cronus

* * *

"Mother we have to do something quick the Halliwells have only been able to push him about" Shouts Gwen

"He is powerful we can bind him to the ritual site but not for long" Marnie suggests

"It might just work channel your power into me" Aggie replies to her daughter and granddaughter

"Hello honey have you missed me" Teases Cronus

"Wife to husband and strength to strength Cronus you are now bound to altar from which the boy has left" Chants Aggie and she watches as a supernatural force drags Cronus to the altar but what surprised Gwen and Marnie was that throughout the spell Cronus just laughed

"Why are you laughing your bond to the altar you can't leave" Asks Marnie

"My dear girl my lovely wife Aggie is powerful and with you and your mother's power has bound me here but only for about an hour or two I'm immortal I can kill the Elders once I'm free and then .." Spoke Cronus before Gwen interrupts him

"Then what all that time you have been imprisoned in limbo has diminished your power," Said Gwen

"That doesn't matter even with my diminished power I'm able to kill the most powerful good witches and their daughters" Laughs

"Why haven't you," Asked Aggie

"Where the fun in that dearie and anyway what kind of grandpa would I be to kill my only grandson family" Teased Cronus

"Time to leave," Says Aggie and as Gwen and Marnie teleport out to the safe house just as Aggie is about to teleport out Cronus says to her

"I see you at thanksgiving" Laughed Cronus


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

After the Cromwell witches and Halliwell family escape from the ritual site to the beach where Melody is waiting for them.

Melody leads them to the Island of hearts where Hercules and Melody's relationship blossomed into a love that has lasted centuries.

Upon arriving at the Island of hearts the Cromwell and Halliwell witches start fixing their wounds Henry sees his family and runs to them.

"Paige, Kat, Tamora, Henry" Shouts Henry Senior

"We okay but Cronus is free" Replies Paige as she hugs her husband

"Is everyone okay," Asks Henry Jr

"I guess we are but Cronus how is he that strong," Says Kat

"That was him weakened after 2 thousand years," Said Aggie

"Two thousand years in there and he still that powerful," Speaks Henry Jr

"Yes, Cronus will only grow more powerful in time it will take two thousand years for Cronus to regain his full strength" Replied Aggie

"Can Cronus get here Melody," Asked Henry Jr

"No, Cronus has no power here neither did the Gods this land was created in the early days of magic with the blood of first merpeople and other magical creatures," Said Melody

* * *

Now, up with the Heavens the Elders are running frantic trying to escape from a much angry Cronus who has been waiting forever.

Cronus finds himself throwing energy blasts at elders killing them one by one.

Cronus could kill the entire lot with a wave of his hand but that not the point Cronus wants to hear their screams hear them begging for mercy.

"Please, Cronus we did this your power drove you mad" Begs Elder

"Mad, you say I never felt been sane I have my life back and what's more in this new age I can I have more fun than ever," Snaps Cronus

"What will you do with your new found life," Asks the elder more scared than ever

"Well, what can't I do I have a grandson now he stabbed me with a dagger made of ice and attacked me with it" Replies Cronus

"Is he your grandson really though he has grandfather already" Asked the elder

"That pathetic mortal no, no the little crossbreed needs a strong powerful man well titan in his life," Said Cronus

"But you could kill him claim his powers for his own why allow him to live," Asks the elder

"Henry's power is great but mine is greater just think of all the things I could teach him how to mascara thousands of people with a wave of a hand I'll take him to burn witches" Spoke Cronus

"You monster" Whispers Cronus

"Everyone is a monster unlike others I accept it" Snaps Cronus who then kills the elder and the few others that remain by making their insides combust


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Two years has passed since Cronus has been released onto our world.

Two years the Halliwell and Cromwell family have been hiding out on the Island of hearts.

A place where only a few mermaids and died mortals know of its existence a place where Cronus holds no power.

Over the past two years, Jr and Melody grew closer and it appeared that instead of a romance growing a friendship blossomed between the two.

Poseidon was thankful that his "son" and Melody romance was in past but was still wasn't happy about their friendship and was determined to end it!

While Henry Senior is the complete opposite he is happy that his son has someone like Melody but just hopes the two are taking it slow and hopes Melody won't influence Jr, ascend into a god.

* * *

Right now the pair Jr and Melody are sat on some rocks near shore watching the tides brushing in and out.

The sun has just risen and the two are huddled together with a small blanket sipping the last of the clean water.

Which was meant to last for the week but sadly this kind of reasoning with water never works out for them.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Asks Melody

"What the sun rising or me," Jokes Jr

"The sun you're just added bonus," Replies Melody

"Why thank you miss Melody I know what you mean the sun is one of the few things we have that is good," Said Jr

"Cronus really knows how to ruin people's lives," Says Melody

"We need more clothes and other resources," Replied Jr

"Then we go and get them," Said Melody

"Why Miss. Melody are you suggesting that we break rules and swim off to San Fransico to gather resources how scandalous," Jokes Jr

"Yes, little god some time away from your training might do you good," Speaks Melody

"Fine, but you're taking the blame seaweed," Replies Jr the two get up from the stones and run into sea and swim off back to San Fransico


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Arriving at San Fransico on one of their many beaches Melody and Jr quickly dry off.

The two walk off the beach and make their way to the local stores with what little money they could find and enter the supermarket.

Melody and Jr are quick to get what they require to live longer on the island, however, they not fast enough because as soon as they leave the store Cronus appears before them!

"Hi kiddo," Says Cronus

"Cronus leave us alone" Snaps Melody

"What I want to spend dinner with my grandson" Mocks Cronus

"Go to Hell" Shouts Jr

"Time to run" Said Melody

"You're right Melody run" Replies Jr the two attempt to run but Cronus makes a gesture immobilizing Melody

"I can't move Henry I can't move," Said Melody

"Leave her out of this," Snaps Jr

"Aw, you two are what is it the kids call it a possession," Replies Cronus

"We kids say it's an item now leave us alone," Snarls Jr who makes a gesture and conjures a ring of fire around Cronus who chuckles

"Nice trick but that was save her," Laughs Cronus

"No, but this will," Replies Jr who throws a teleportation potion allowing the 2 lovebirds to escape Cronus


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The two lovebirds appear before Jr's family who aren't impressed that the two left the island.

When the lovebirds manifested from white smoke Paige ran straight up to Jr and hugs him tightly before slapping him across the face.

Jr doesn't react to the slap he ignores the stinging pain which he received from his mother when he heard Poseidon and Henry storming across the sand.

"What the hell were you thinking," Shouts Henry and Poseidon

"We needed to get some resources," Jr replies

"You have to tell us if we running low on resources so we can go and get them if Cronus had found you," Paige scolds

"He did," Said Melody

"Oh, my god Henry are you okay," Asked the twins

"Yes, we okay we got out before he could do anything," Spoke Jr

"Cronus is walking freely in the mortal world and you leave this island the only place where Cronus can't enter," Snaps Poseidon

"We have been living in hiding for 2 years," Said Jr

"And that's the way it has to be until we ready to defeat him," Replies Poseidon

"Defeat him how you keep teaching me to control my powers but it took all Greek Gods to imprison him," Shouts Jr

* * *

Meanwhile, Cronus is back up in the Heavens reconstructing the Heavens in his own vision, which is stems from grey and black clouds.

As well as the former white pillars are cracked and have dead vines tangled around them.

Cronus is sat on a large throne watching as the demons from the Underworld work to reconstruct the Heavens under his leadership.

"Excellent the Heavens is looking like it use to be," Said Cronus

"Master, the Heavens have almost been completely been reconstructed," Says the demon

"Good to see everything is going right on track," Chuckles Cronus

"What happens on in two weeks sire," Asks a demon

"Well, considering I am all powerful you might as well know Poseidon's spawn turns sixteen in two weeks times and that's when he shall be claimed as a titan," Cronus explains

"A titan my lord is he becomes a titan what if he goes after you," Questioned the demon

"The boy's power is nothing to mine and once I show him what he capable of he will beg me to nature him," Spoke Cronus


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

At the beach area of the island, we have Jr with his grandmother Aggie from his biological father Poseidon's side of the family.

Although Henry Jr has a strong disliking of his biological father Poseidon because he left him after he was born and shown no interest until 2 years ago.

Aggie was beyond happy to see her grandson if there anything Aggie loves more than magic it's her family

and there isn't anything she wouldn't do for her children and grandchildren.

Melody has gone to visit some mermaids friends to ask them what Cronus has done while they were gone.

While Marnie, Gwen, Dylan and Sophie are at Halloween town collecting certain magical objects for the upcoming battle with Cronus when the time comes.

We have Aggie alone with Henry Jr sat beside each other with a campfire slowly burning out.

"The fire is burning out," Said Aggie

"I can see Aggie fancy clicking your fingers to start it up again," Replies Jr

"Why don't you do it after all you do have dominion over the elements," Asks Aggie

"I rather not fire is not my favourite element nor the one I have most control of, Mumbles Jr

"I see well each element is a part of you, Henry and you are the son of the sea god is water the easier element for you to control," Asked Aggie

"Yes, but it's not what you think the power that I first manifested was cryokinesis which relates to water," Mumbles Jr

"You know the ones who raise us and those who are bound to us by blood are two very different but similar things," Spoke Aggie

"I don't understand," Said Jr

"Poseidon is bound to you by blood although Paige is your biological mother's cousin she is your true mother because she raised you and the same with Poseidon and Henry even though they aren't related at all they all shaped who you are," Explains Aggie

"Poseidon and Davina through their blood and Paige and Henry through their unconditional love," Says Jr

"The 4 of them are a part of you are but the love each of them has doesn't define you it guides and protects you and the love you give in return does the same for them," Said Aggie

"I guess sometimes you can't help who you love," Spoke Jr, however, Aggie wasn't the only person who heard Henry, Poseidon, Paige and Melody each at a different part of the island near the beach heard what Henry Jr said and unintentionally blush


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The following morning Paige used Aggie's hand mirror to communicate with Ms Frizzle to see how far she has got in tracking down the Books of Prophecies.

These books have existed since before the time of the gods and events have recorded by hundreds of prophets across the ages.

The hand mirror in Paige's hand glows before Ms Frizzle appears before Paige in the mirror.

"Ah Paige I thought Aggie was trying to get in touch with me," Spoke Ms Frizzle

"No, I was wondering if you had any look in tracking down the Books of Prophecies," Asks Paige

"Sadly no dear but I'm on my way to another realm to see if any of the volumes were lost there," Replies Ms Frizzle

"Do you have any idea which volume the key to breaking Henry's prophecy is in," Asked Paige

"Sorry dear but the moment I find any one of them I'll send them to you just read them and tell me if they mention God and Titan prophecy," Instructed Ms Frizzle

"Will do thank you for all of this really," Said Paige

"No problem he Aggie's grandson and one of my favourite students," Speaks Ms Frizze before ending communication with Paige

* * *

Meanwhile back on the beach part of the island we have Henry Jr standing on the shores letting the tides wash come forward and back.

When two people Henry Jr least expect to be standing together let alone approach him at the same time are standing just a few steps away from the shore.

You guessed it Poseidon and Henry are standing civil together watching Henry Jr in water.

"He looks like you," Commented Henry

"Not as much as you Henry he has your fire and your stubbornness," Replies Poseidon

"He gets a lot of that from Paige too," Said Henry

"I never really thanked the two of you for taking care of Henry," Spoke Poseidon

"You never had to Poseidon he is family the moment Paige orbed him out of Davina's womb and brought him home," Replied Henry

"I always knew the risk to have a child but with Davina, I was willing to start a family no matter the cost I thought no matter what happened to me Davina and Henry would be safe but I was wrong when they needed me most I failed but complete strangers became his family not because one was through blood because you two loved him the moment you saw him," Said Poseidon

"You know I can hear you guys right," Says Henry Jr turning to face both fathers

"How long have you been listening to our conversation," Asks Henry

"Since the beginning," Replies Henry Jr

"He also shares his aunt Phoebe's nosiness," Commented Henry

"I resent that I'm not noisy my ears just pick up everything around me," Spoke Henry Jr

"Isn't a bit early to go for a swim," Said Henry

"Who said I was going for a swim I'm trying to connect with the ocean," Speaks Henry Jr

"Are you trying to send a message to someone," Questions Poseidon

"Yes, but it isn't working," Said Henry Jr

"First you need a seashell," Instructed Poseidon who watches as Henry Jr goes for the first seashell he sees and picks it up

"Then what," Questioned Henry Jr

"Whisper the person's name into the shell then give talk into the shell as if it were a cell phone," Instructs Poseidon who watches along with Henry as Henry Jr whispers the person's name he wishes to talk to then talks into the shell as if it were his cell phone the message was short but sweet and Henry Jr ends the communication with the seashell

"Who did you send a message to," Asked Henry

"Someone I'll have been fighting ever since I met her two years ago," Spoke Henry Jr

"You don't mean Melody," Said Poseidon

"I think you already know the answer," Replies Henry Jr


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

After countless realm searching, Ms Frizzle finds all three Books of Prophecies and arrives at the island using the Magic Bus.

The Magic Bus appears before the Mitchell family in the form of a bright yellow light which the family hadn't expected and by instinct the family get into their stances.

The Mitchell family see the Magic Bus emerge from the yellow light and are relieved to see that it is, in fact, a friend and not one of their many enemies.

Ms Frizzle exits the Magic Bus when doors open holding the Books of Prophecies in her hands.

"Hello, all" Spoke Ms Frizzle

"Oh thank god it's you," Said Paige

"Where is our demigod," Asks Ms Frizzle

"He over at the beach with Poseidon and Henry," Replies Kat

"Are they the Books of Prophecies," Asked Tamora

"Yes, dear all the ones I could retrieve anyway let's hope the key to defeating Cronus is in one of these," Says Ms Frizzle

"I'd never thought I'll be the one to say this but let's start reading," Says Kat

* * *

Hours past for the Mitchell family to go through the Book of Prophecies to find anything to defeat Cronus.

Paige who is reading the second volume.

When Paige reaches fourth hundred page.

Paige reads the heading at the top of the page that reads 'Cronus and the child with no name'.

Paige reads the next couple pages and focuses on finding any way or fact that might help them find a way to kill Cronus.

Paige gasps upon reading a small paragraph but no body notices Paige stands to her feet and declares she going to her quarters because it's too warm on the beach and to call her if they find anything.

Paige once at her quarters uses her power of telekinetic orbing to orb the pages on Cronus of that volume and glamours them to look like pillow cases.

After the twins and Ms Frizzle announced to everyone on the island that they found nothing in their volumes on defeating Cronus they asked Paige who lied and said the same.

* * *

Ms Frizzle decided to stay on the island with the Magic School bus instead of leaving the island because of how tired she is.

Henry Jr along with both of his fathers return to the camp site where Aggie Cromwell and her grandchildren apart from Henry Jr are currently sat down on the ground as well as her daughter Gwen.

"Did you find anything on how to defeat Cronus"? Asks Poseidon and Henry

"Sorry, nothing" Replies Tamora

"Guess, what Kat"? Says Henry Jr

"What"? Asked Kat

"There some party this Friday and Tom would really like a certain sister of mine to turn up," Said Henry Jr

"Out of the question" Shouts Henry

"I'm not so sure Henry if the place of the party could have a protection spell bound by the twins' blood no matter how powerful Cronus is he won't be able to enter the place where the party is held" Spoke Paige

"It would also give people of the magical community hope by seeing the girls and Henry having fun living life" Gwen pointed out

"Fine but we need to get the place protected by Friday" Spoke Henry

"Perfect" Said the twins in unison


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Friday, came all too quickly for Henry and Poseidon sanity.

Kat and Tamora along with Henry Jr were able to buy some new clothes in San Fransico for the party before Friday and they took them back to the island and didn't touch them until Friday morning arrived.

Kat and Tamora were the last of three to get changed and with the Mitchell siblings ready Ms Frizzle drives the Magic School Bus back to San Fransico so the three can go to the party.

Henry Jr was disappointed that when he asked his parents if he could invite Melody to the party because it will be a good experience for her Poseidon refused immediately.

Paige the only one to know truly how to defeat Cronus and the sacrifice it will take and has decided the moment she knew the price that she would be the one to pay for it!

* * *

After the party, Paige found herself and her husband Henry at the beach part of the island.

Husband and wife are alone sat down on the sand cuddling together and Paige sheds tears knowing this would be the last time she and Henry would do this.

Henry notices his wife tears and wipes them with his hand before speaking.

"Paige honey what's wrong"? Asks Henry

"Oh, nothing Henry I'm just thinking about everything we've been through this past couple of years" Paige lied

"Yeah, we've been through a lot especially little Henry finding out he a Demi-God and his maternal grandfather wants to kill maybe worse," Says Henry

"Henry if we did find a way to defeat Cronus back in those books of prophecies and it required a great sacrifice would you be willing for the sacrifice to be made"? Asked Paige

"Yes, of course, Paige why did you find something" Spoke Henry

"I'm not sure but the one thing I am sure about is that I'll never stop loving you," Said, Paige, as she and Henry stand on their feet Paige then passionately kisses Henry before making a gesture telekinetic orbing him back to their camp

"Lord give me strength for what I'm about to do" Whispered Paige who then picks up a seashell and begins to speak into it.

* * *

Now back in San Fransico, the three Mitchell siblings arrive at the party where Tom best friend of Henry Jr and boyfriend of Kat meets up with the three.

The moment the three entered the party Tom and Kat went straight on the dance floor.

Just leaving Henry Jr and Tamora alone together talking.

"Well, this is fun," Said Tamora.

"I know so much fun in such a short time," Says Henry Jr.

"At least they're enjoying myself," Spoke Tamora.

"Yeah, I guess that's something," Mumbles Henry Jr.

* * *

Back on the beach Melody resurfaces and finds herself standing on the sand before Paige.

Paige knows what she about to do and she knows that she can't say goodbye to the people she loves because she knows they try and stop her!

Paige greets Melody kindly and hopes she agrees to her plan because if she doesn't it only means she sheds more tears.

"I can't believe you summoned me, Paige is Henry near" Asks Melody.

"No, he's at some party with Tom and the twins" Replies Paige.

"Shame I wanted to speak with him" Said Melody.

"What if I told you there was a way to defeat Cronus that will have virtually no casualties," Asked Paige.

"Really how" Questions Melody.

"Simple I need you out the way campsite," Spoke Paige before making a gesture Orbing Melody to the campsite then Paige sends a small blue orb like a sphere which expands covering the campsite in a forcefield then Paige glamours herself into Melody and orbs off the island.

* * *

Now, up in the Heavens, we have Cronus and all his followers.

Cronus is delighted to be able to sense Henry Jr about in San Fransico.

Cronus now decided that with him being able to sense Henry Jr's location teleports outside where the party is being held only to discover the protection spell!

"What the hell" Snaps Cronus.

"They sting protection spells don't they" Spoke Melody/Paige.

"Well, well if it isn't the little mermaid" Snarls Cronus as he turns to face Melody/Paige.

"Says the all-powerful titan who can't enter a small house," Taunts Melody/Paige.

"Not for long" Chuckles Cronus who then uses his magic to cause all the music to stop in the house and the front door to go flying into a wall.

"What are you planning" Asks Melody/Paige.

"Henry hear me come out and share what little moments you have with the girl you love" Shouts Cronus who then fires a bolt of lighting at Paige who glamoured as Melody.

"OW" Screams Melody/Paige as she gets hit by the lightning bolt she falls to the ground and the twins with Henry Jr hear this and run outside.

"Ah, Henry come to see your beloved die," Chuckles Cronus.

"Melody," Shouts Henry Jr as he runs towards Melody only to be grabbed by Cronus.

"Henry" The twins shouted.

"Heal Melody, Cronus let me go" Snaps Henry Jr as he fights to try and free himself from Cronus but in vain.

"She hasn't got long left," Said Kat as she and Tamora hold their hands out to heal the wound only for Melody/Paige to push their hands away weakly.

"Melody you have to let us heal you," Tamora spoke.

"No, this is it how it has to end this is how we beat Cronus," Replies Melody/Paige and within seconds the glamour Paige used ends revealing herself to her children and Cronus.

"MOM" Paige's children scream in unison.

"Paige, what are you doing here," Demands Cronus.

"Spoiling your plans somebody Henry loved had to die by Cronus's hand to give him the motivation and strength to kill him," Paige explains before she dies.

"No, mom wake up come on mom don't go," Paige's children die out.

"A pointless sacrifice," Says Cronus.

"You, MONSTER" Screamed Henry Jr who in pure rage releases his elemental power firing a blast of wind from within him at Cronus who is thrown into a wall before Henry Jr runs to his siblings.

"Let's kill him guys," Said Kat.

"No holding back," Spoke Tamora.

"You pay for that" Snapped Cronus who goes to fire another lighting bolt but finds himself falling to the ground in pain as branches and vines spawn inside his body and spread.

"Tamora give, it everything you have," Henry Jr order as he fired lighting, thunder a beam of fire at Cronus then Tamora blows Cronus up Kat then slows down Cronus's molecules giving Henry Jr and Tamora the time to destroy all of Cronus's molecules killing him perfectly.

When the three siblings finished Cronus off they returned to the island.

They soon held their mother's funeral and there was nothing but crying, to be heard.

They feel nothing but proud of how Paige gave her life up to protect her children.

But also a great sadness that they lost a mother, a wife and a sister and a great hero a few days ago.

 **The END.**


End file.
